Hide
by Oliviatheolive
Summary: Newly elected Minister Lord Marvolo is ready to reward his loyal supporters with everything he promised them, purifying the wizarding race. Doris Dursley, the muggleborn daughter of Petunia and Vernon, loses everything she's ever known in the span of 5 hours and finds herself a political refugee and the houseguest of the Potters. Fem!Dudley, Potter family intact, Dark Lord wins.


**Hello all! I literally came up with this 3 hours ago. No real plan but I really like where it's headed.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters except for the non-canon ones. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling! _Enjoy!_**

It was the sound of a cry, full of desperation and pleading, which awoke Doris that late night. She blotted upright in her bed, a hand covering her beating heart and her thick mane whipping about wildly as she searched for the origins of the cry.

But there was no one in her room.

Her eyes instead found only the dark silhouettes of expensive bedroom furniture and toys. She was alone, and with that thought the small hand covering her racing heart fell to her side with a sigh.

There was another cry or maybe scream because this was full of anger and one, Doris, immediately recognized as her father's.

"How dare you!" He yelled, his voice carrying up to her room from downstairs. "Unhand my wife!"

Doris stiffened in fright at the idea of someone hurting her mum. She couldn't imagine anyone attacking her family, they just weren't that special nor did they have much to offer. They had money, but so did the other families in the neighborhood and others, more than she could even imagine. They had heirlooms from the Evans side of the family but in Doris' opinion they weren't much to look at and from what she overheard from her father they weren't worth much either.

They're the Dursley's. Nothing extraordinary about them at all. They were like any other well off ordinary family.

More words were exchanged but the voices were far too low for her to pick up what they were saying. Cautiously, Doris climbed off her bed and landed on something soft and furry instead of the cold, hard floors that greeted her in the mornings. She stepped off the fur and snatched up her purple teddy bear and held it close to her chest, burying her face into the neck of the bear and then moved ever so slowly to the half opened door.

"I don't give a damn but your ruddy laws in- your-your freak society, you can't have my daughter."

She gasped. They wanted her? They've come to take her away. But then a second later a frowned replaced the look of shock, _but why?_

"Now, now muggle there's no need for name calling," a gruff male's voice teased.

Doris tightened her grip around her teddy and inched outside of her bedroom and headed to the hearth of the stairs. She had no clue what possessed her to leave the comforts of her room, especially with strangers, who wanted to take her away, but she stubbornly settled on the top step.

When Doris heard the squeak of the cupboard door, she had an inkling of what her father was up to. Apparently her mother did too because she heard her say to her father in a pitiful tone, "Oh Vernon, no…"

"You are trespassing and you will leave now if you know what's good for you!"

"Mr. Dursley we only wish to speak with your daughter," one man said, sounding quite reasonably and soft.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged muggle," the gruff voice replied.

"Jaagar!" The reasonable man hided his companion. "Mr. Dursley, please, we have orders from the Minister to take your daughter in for questioning about her living conditions. Standard procedures and all."

"The Minister? Questioning?" her mother asked.

"Well, the Minister of Magic. Your daughter is magical." This seemed to set her father off. Doris couldn't believe her ears and edged forward on her step so she wouldn't miss a single bit of this conversation. Magic? Is that what she could?

"I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense. Get out of my house!"

"Mr. Dursley, we will not be leaving until we speak with your daughter."

"Vernon, please don't, let's just hear them out."

Her father only grunted in reply.

"Listen to your wife, muggle, before you end up losing more than just a daughter," the other man said with a dark laugh.

Doris heard the small click of the gun and then he father shouted, "Petunia! Take Doris and run!" before unleashing a half a dozen bullets.

The gun was so loud that Doris had to cover her ears.

Doris tried to protect her ears from the deafening sounds of the gun but only managed to barely muffle the sound. She scrunched her eyes together trying to not to imagine blood, guts and dead bodies. She jumped with a start. Would that mean that the coppers would try to take her dad away or worse the neighbors, what would they have to say about this ruckus?

"Doris!"

Her eyes snapped open to find her mother climbing up the stairs. A man followed behind her and latched onto her mother's bare leg. The strange man looked every bit as scary as she imagined him to be. Dark eyes and long limp hair and scruffy looking clothes. He yanked her mother towards him and her mother tumbled down the hard stairs with a scream.

"Mummy!" Doris shouted.

The grey haired man and her mother looked up at her at the same time. Doris' eyes were drawn to the sinister man's dark wide smile, broadcasting his missing, yellow teeth. Doris shivered.

"Doris run!" her mum shouted. The little girl took off with her Teddy back to her room and closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door and heard a few more bullets go off before jumping away from it.

She backed away from the door in fright. Her room was still dark. She was too afraid to turn on the light. Doris doesn't know how long she stood in the middle of the room, though it couldn't have been for more than a minute, when she heard someone knocking.

She backed further into the room, making sure she was a good distance from the door as tears sprang from her eyes. She was going to die and her parents were going to die. Belatedly she felt something warm and liquid travel down her leg.

"Doris! Open the door! It's your mother!"

Doris leapt over to the door and unlocked it before throwing it open. Her mother didn't waste any time gathering her up into her arms, even though her pants were wet and soggy, before rushing them through Doris' bathroom which she shared with the guestroom, the one her aunt marge used when she stayed with them. Today the room was clean and bare, no signs of her or her smelly dogs.

Her mother placed her gently on the blue covered bed and Doris wiggled around uncomfortably in her wet pants but didn't protest. She sat and stared as her mother ran from door to check if they were closed and locked properly. Doris could still hear some yelling and crashing from downstairs but she instead tried to focus on her mother. Her mother would protect her, just like her father was doing downstairs.

Once the doors were locked and her mother was sure they were safe, she rushed over to the bedside stand and picked up the cordless phone.

Doris' mother's delicate plain face was easy to see now because of the moonlight from the window. Her mother's face which had always been poised and calm was now covered with worry and fright. The phone she had picked up only moments ago now sat in trembling hands.

She looked up at her mother with wide scared eyes. "Doris, darling."

"Yes, mummy."

"I need you to be big girl and help mummy, can you do that?"

She nodded. Petunia handed the phone to her daughter. "I need you to call your Aunt Lily."

"Aunt Lily?"

"She's my sister," there were a dozen questions waiting to fall from her lips but her mother shook her head. There was no time for questions about estranged family members. Her mother rambled off her aunt's number to her and Doris' carefully dialed each number, making sure not to mess up any of them. When the phone began to ring, Petunia took the phone out of her hands and placed it to her ear. Doris waited with bated breath for the aunt she never knew to answer their call.

"Lily! Some of _your_ kind are here. Yes! At my house. They've come to take Doris away from us!" Doris breath caught in her throat as she realized that there was no more noise coming from downstairs. She grasped ahold of her mother's sleeve and yanked at it.

"Mummy…" she begged. Petunia pierced her daughter with a look and the little girl's pleas fell quiet.

"We're at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging!" Her mother said this at the same time as a floorboard creaked outside of her bedroom, the same one Doris' always stepped on when she went in and out of her room. Doris looked up at her mother, whose eyes had went wide as well.

"Lily, you and your people need to come now!" Petunia whispered into the phone and with that her mother clicked the phone off.

Her mother didn't miss a beat, once again she gathered the little girl up into her arms and carried to the other side of the room where the closest was located.

Petunia opened the door and set Doris down next to her. The normally clean closest was full of boxes, shoes, clothes and luggage.

"Are we going to hide here?" Doris whispered with a confused look on her face. The closest was barely big enough to hide one person in it, now with all the added mess, it wouldn't fit either of them.

Petunia looked at her daughter and shook her head. No more talking.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the scary looking man said. Doris shuffled closer to her mother's body as she watched her mother pry open one of the vents on the right side of the closest space with her bare hands.

Petunia's thin arms and hands strained at the resistance of the metal, but she kept yanking and pulling until the vent door came off the wall, with a loud thump.

Both daughter and mother stilled and their lungs stopped working as the terrifying man said, "is that you I hear my child?" the man's voice full of amusement and laughter, as if they were playing hide and go seek. But it wasn't the man's mood that was concerning but that he's voice was a lot nearer to them, it almost sounded like he was outside the door.

Petunia pushed her daughter into the closest and then motioned to her to crawl inside the vent. Petunia helped her daughter crawl in backwards with her feet going in first then her legs and then her upper body. They both jumped when they heard one of the other room's in the house door explode from the hinges. "Ah, not here. My dear you're a tricky hider."

Petunia pushed the rest of her daughter's body in the vent and was about to close it, when Doris motioned to her teddy on the floor. Petunia shook her head but stashed the teddy bear underneath her arm, to signal to Doris that he would be within her protection. "Don't come out until I or Lily tell you to, okay?" Doris nodded.

Her mother had just managed to shut the vent and close the closest door when another room was busted into. When the strange man found that one empty as well he shouted, "I'm getting tired of our game dear!"

Doris whimpered quietly in the dark and hoped that her mother and bear would be okay. She wished her mother would have found a way to hide in the messy closest with her because the next door to explode was the guest room and Doris had to dig her finger names into her forearm to hold back her scream. She didn't want to be the cause of her or her mother's death.

"Stand aside muggle!"

"Leave! I've called the- the-the wizard police and they'll be hear any moment. You should run off before they get here."

"Wizard police!" The man said with a laugh. "Step aside muggle, I doubt you would know how to even call an Auror."

"I do. My sister is married to one. I called her. They'll be here soon."

This time the man growled, "Step aside or you'll meet the same end as your fat husband!" Doris gasped at the news of her father's death, but the scary man continued on as if her father's death didn't matter. "No Auror's will be coming to save you today or any other day if you don't step aside. The girl is ours. Peters told you we had a direct order from the Minister to round up all the mudbloods, why in the world do you think he would send Aurors to stop us?"

"Please take me instead, please!" her mother all but screamed, seeing his logic but the man laughed darkly.

"What would we want with a filthy little muggle like you? But her? She's one of us," he answered. "Even if her blood is tainted with the likes of you."

"Last chance muggle," the man's voice called out to the silent room. Her mother made no motion to move. "So be it. Avada Kedavra!"

Then she heard the thump of her mother's dead body falling to the ground.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little bit. Appreciate any comments.**


End file.
